CR027: Irked Igglybuff and Curmudgeonly Cleffa
(known as Kiss Away Cleffa! Igglybuff! in Chuang Yi version) is the 1st chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 12. Synopsis The radio team of Goldenrod Tower comes to the Mahogany Gym, where they meet Pryce, who lives in isolation. After admiring the ice sculptures, the team faces Suicune. Whitney, the Gym Leader, challenges Suicune. Using a swift combo, she defeats Suicune, but... Chapter Plot DJ Mary and her radio crew go to Mahogany Gym, though the joruney is a difficult one. The director slips down, due to the icy terrain. However, Whitney takes the business into her hands, as she speeds up and Miltank helps her descend down a cliff. They come to the Gym, but everyone feels a chill. They were told the Gym Leader, Pryce lives here, but rarely goes anywhere, as he does not even have a phone. They enter the Gym and feel it is much warmer inside. They start the radio show, where DJ Mary announces they were visiting the Gyms and reached Mahogany Gym. The director has thought the Mahogany Gym will be visited by Suicune next, hence why they are here. Whitney thinks she will be the next target. Suddenly, she slides off the ice. Others slide as well, as they realize the terrain is made of ice. Miltank stomps down, causing everyone to bump into her and stop sliding. An old man in a wheelchair appears, apologising he couldn't warn them in time. Everyone is surprised, as this is Pryce, the Gym Leader, though Whitney does not believe due to his age. He admits nobody comes to the Gym to challenge him, but still welcomes them. The crew admires the ice statues Pryce made. The director informs them the Seel transport the ice statues and sell them for Pryce, since he does not go out. Plus, they even do his shopping. They come to the ice statue of Suicune, so Whitney thinks the old man must've made the statue of it, since Suicune will never come here. However, a crew member points at the statue of Suicune, shocking them all it begins to move. The director suspects Pryce must've battled him, captured Suicune and froze him. Whitney decides to capture Suicune once more. Her Igglybuff and Cleffa come to Suicune and use Sweet Kiss, followed with Miltank's Rollout. Suicune is defeated, making Whitney exicited she won. Pryce comes with tea and Whitney points out Suicune is defeated. However, she turns around and sees Miltank is defeated instead. The director advises Whitney to listen to Pryce, but Whitney thinks he is too old. The director replies Pryce has the most experience, hence he is known as the "Pryce of Eternal Ice Walls". As Pryce stares at Suicune, the crew member decides to air this as special, surprising DJ Mary he thinks of the radio program right now. Debuts Pokémon *Lanturn (ice statue) *Pryce's Seel x2 *Whitney's Igglybuff *Whitney's Cleffa Move Sweet Kiss Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 12 chapters